Reminscing and Memories - Vaseshipping Week One-shot Day 1
by Sailing On A Notebook
Summary: While Yugi is preparing for the final duel, Atem is in his soul room reminiscing about his childhood friend Mana. Vaseshipping One-shot.


**Yes, I know I am starting this on the 5th day of vaseshipping week... I am so very sorry. On the 27th I honestly completely forgot that Vaseshipping week had started and assumed that it was going to start on August 1st for some reason? When I realised it was already late night and I had to get some sleep because I had a morning shift at work the next day. Then when I came back I had to pack to go out of town because family and I just came back yesterday...**

 **I do intend on writing something for all days/prompts apart from the third one [fandom fusion/AU/crossover] because I literally cannot think of anything. Any enough of the excuses and ramblings from me! Let's get going!**

* * *

Vaseshipping Week Day 1 - Reminiscing/Memories

With endless staircases and doors no longer surrounding him, the Pharaoh - or now known as _Atem_ \- found that he much preferred his new soul room. While his partner Yugi prepared his deck for the upcoming ceremonial duel, Atem decided to properly venture into his new domain. Finally, the secrets of the past weren't secrets anymore.

It was obvious that the most striking feature of the room was the golden throne, marking Atem's status as a 'living god'. It was identical to the one he had during his reign, except now it's more comfortable to sit on. The rest of the room had a striking resemblance to his throne room with the exceptions of duel monsters being carved on the walls instead of portraits of past pharaohs and the pictures he had of his friends.

He had been surprised to find that the gang were imprinted on the walls. But then again, he couldn't be surprised. Without _all_ of his friends, he couldn't be who he was so it was only fitting that they were there, etched onto his very soul.

Another thing that had surprised the Pharaoh were the vases, there had to be at least 5 of them dotted around the room, almost as if the presence of someone were inside of them. If he remembered correctly - and he could now - there weren't any vases in his original throne room, probably because of security reasons.

He could only think it was because of one reason, or rather _person_. The pharaoh stopped his wandering and stopped in front of another carving of a friend.

 _Mana._

It didn't seem out of place to find her there. He didn't need his memories to know that Mana meant something to him. The way she carelessly flung herself onto him when he revisited his memory and how he instinctively caught her without having to think... He enjoyed the informal way she treated him, even though she got scolded half the time.

The Pharaoh crossed his arms over his chest and let his eyes flicker from the portrait to the vase. Even though the vases reminded him of Mana, he knew too that he had spent a fair share of a childhood in them.

"My childhood..." Atem mumbled, before his lips curved upwards. Of course, he had forgotten that he could reminisce about the things that he had previously tried so hard to remember. For a moment, he closed his eyes and imagined himself wedged with Mana inside one of the urns when they tried to hide from Mahad. His soul room echoed with her rambunctious laughter and his ' _shhh_ 's so they wouldn't get caught but they always would be in the end. They would say they were sorry but would always do it again.

He never would have never considered himself to be a mischievous child. He thought he'd be sensible and proper. But having someone like Mana, who was spontaneous, reckless and fun, by his side he was bound to be heavily influenced.

Atem furrowed his eyes brows as he recalled a voice - _his own_ \- devising ideas for mischief.

 _[Hey Mana, let's swap Master Shimon's ink for honey!]_

 _[Wouldn't it be funny to make Priest Seto's hat float again?]_

And then agreeing with Mana whenever she had thought up of idea.

 _[Prince! Let's put a frog in Mahad's bed!]_

 _[Let's hide in the urns and scare the guards by pretending to be ghosts!]_

Atem tried to remember it all. The scheming and plotting and all the mischief he couldn't have imagined on doing by himself. He remembered trying to get each other out the lessons they hated so much as kids and then sneaking to the Nile for a swim or out horse riding before anyone knew they were gone. With each memory that flooded his conscious, his smile grew wider and wider and soon enough he found himself laughing.

It was quiet at first, like he was chuckling to himself but then he remembered the look on Mahad's face when they poured flour all over him from above and he doubled over. He tried to compose himself as best as he could, he was a Pharaoh after all. He should be able to maintain poise all the time. But his memories told him that whenever Mana was around that control often slipped and caused him to be silly with her.

After a few minutes, he managed to stop. He was glad that Yugi was focussing hard on his task. He didn't want to explain the memory and then fall into hysterics again.

Though he kept a smile on his face and a wave of - what he would call - _contentment_ washed over him. There had been many times in the past when he had regarded himself as a cold person. During the whole Orichalcos matter, he even convinced that maybe in the past he had been evil and that he had never known friendship until Yugi and the gang.

Remembering Mana assured his previous worries that his memories wouldn't be fulfilling. He was glad that he met her again when he revisited his memory. He was glad that even though they were starting to distance themselves once he ascended the throne that Mana continued to be her happy, bubbly self who only called him Pharaoh because she had to because he was always her friend first. He was glad that he knew her.

Atem slipped his hands into his pockets, averting his eyes from the vase back to the portrait of her.

"Thank you Mana... for giving me so many wonderful things to remember."

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it, sorry again for posting it late! Please review! :D**_


End file.
